User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 5 - AFH
???: I’ll fucking do it. Don’t think that I won’t. The camera pans around to show that it is Kung pointing his pistol at Mendes. Mendes slowly sheathes his katana, and backs away from Brandon, Stan and Rob. Leege and Han both raise their hands slowly, to show that they are unarmed. Kung: Good. Get in the jeep, Brandon. We're going back home. Brandon: What about these guys? Kung: They'll have to fend for themselves. We aren’t a fucking charity. We gave Tigar and Nit shelter, and look how that worked out for them. One of these fuckers was one of the group that killed them. He points his pistol at Leege, who takes a few steps back. Leege: Look, dude. I didn’t want to kill anyone. Nathan- Kung: Pin the fucking blame on someone else, why don’t you? You could have fucking stopped him from shooting my friends. Han: You don’t understand- Brandon: Kung… This guy saved my life. We can’t just leave him behind. Stan knows somewhere where we can go, too. He has a community of people. We will be safe there. Kung: Like we were safe here, Bran? People will always fuck you over in this world. Its about the needs of the few, not the good of the many. Stan: Seems like you are about to fuck us over in the exact same way. I escape Justin and I get this fuckwad…. Kung: The fuck did you just say? Kung turns his gun and points it at Stan, then at Rob, who was crouched on the floor. Leege steps forward again, and puts his hand on Kung’s pistol lowering it. Leege: I don’t think you want to shoot any of us, friend. We all survived a disaster here. Some good people died today. I'm sure you know that. There's no need for more of us to die here. We can all get out. Kung: I may not want to shoot you, but I fucking will… Get your hands away from me, you fucker. Kung shakes of Leege, who steps back, his hands back in the air. As Kung is distracted, Stan quickly darts forward and kicks his shins away, knocking the gun out of his hands as he fell, before kicking it away. Stan: Right. Now that we have that sorted, lets get everything into the jeep. I will ride up front with Leege and Han. The rest of you fuckers go in the back. Rob, Mendes… You guys get guns and shoot any of those dead fuckers that come close to us. Rob: Ok… Mendes: Me do, but me no happy about this… Stan: I don’t give a fuck. Brandon, get your brother into the back and tell him that if he points a gun at me again then he'll be getting worse than a small graze on his knees, got it? Brandon: Yes Stan. Can I ask how far it is to your community? Stan: ‘Bout fifty, sixty miles. Should be there in a day, I would guess. - Stan: Fuck me. Stan, Brandon, Leege, Mendes and Rob are stood around the jeep, watching Han as he tampers with the jeep’s engine. There's a lot of smoke coming out of the vehicle. Kung is laid in the back of the jeep, still resting and sulking. Mendes, Rob and Leege are all carrying weapons. Stan: Is it fixable? Han: Not unless we have a spare engine, which is something I didn’t pack. Did you bring one? No? Of course fucking not. Fuck me is right. We are gonna have to walk. Stan: We made it fucking ten miles before your piece of shit vehicle packed it in? Fucking seriously? Gonna be at least two days before we can get to The Drawer now, and we don’t have enough food or water to make the journey on foot with all of us. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Leege: Then we shouldn’t be wasting any time. Me and Han will take up the rear, if you and Mendes take the front. That means Brandon, his brother, and Rob will cover the middle of the group. Sorted. Brandon: I'll go get Kung up. He'll need a gun. We can’t just have Rob armed. Rob: No fucking way am I being left alone with him and a gun. He already pointed one at me once today. Stan: I agree with Rob. Get a gun for yourself, Brandon. Give him a baseball bat or something. That way he has some way of defending himself. Brandon: He can be trusted- Stan: Maybe, but we can’t be sure of that yet. He'll be trusted when he proves that he can be. Brandon frowns and leaves the group. Leege: You should watch that one, too. He clearly isn’t happy about the way you're treating his brother. Stan: I agree. They should both be watched. I'm trusting you with that, Rob. If you need us then just call. We won’t be too far ahead of you. Leege: And we won’t be too far behind. Rob: I don’t know... Stan: Look. We're all gonna survive this. Two days walk and we'll be there. Lets just get started and go as quickly as we can. - Han and Leege are walking at the back of the group. Leege is walking uncomfortably, and Han keeps shooting worried glances in his direction. Han: Are you- Leege: I’m fine. My shoulder just aches a bit. Han: Skeep- Leege: Is dead. I put him out of his misery. He was a good man. Han: I know, but he said you shouldn’t be out and about this soon. Are you sure that you are safe? I don’t think- Leege: I don’t have much of a choice, Han. We can’t be left behind by this lot. We need their community. Han: I am sure they'd understand. We could wait- Leege: Waiting puts all their lives at risk. I’m not willing to let that happen. We only have the water and food for three days travel. If we take any longer than that to get where we need to be then we will struggle to all get there. Han puts his arm around Leege as the two of them walked. Han: At least let me help you so you don’t fall over. If you fall down then you’re gonna hold us up anyway, no matter how brave a face you are putting on. - This scene happens at the same time as the previous one. Kung and Brandon are walking side by side, with Rob behind them, his gun out. He isn’t outright pointing it at Kung’s back, but he is staring at his two companions. Brandon: Stan says that it's about two days walk away. When we get there then we can distance ourselves from the people that you don’t like- Kung: They'll still be there. We can’t trust them, Bran. They're exactly the same as Justin and all his nutters. Did Leege, Han and Mendes stand up to him? No. They're sheep, and they follow bad people. How do we know that this Stan guy isn’t one of them- Brandon: I know Stan- Kung: You stayed in a cell with him for less than a day. You're hardly qualified to assess how safe it is for us to be around him. Rob: Stan is alright. You don’t know him. Kung: I didn’t know you, and you dragged me and my brother into this fucking shit. You got two of my best friends killed. Don’t talk to me, fucker. Rob: I didn’t ask Nathan to shoot them. He was a prick. He deserved to die. Your friends probably didn’t. Kung: Fucking probably? Rob shrugs. Rob: I don’t know what kind of people they were. Kung: They were fucking good people. Rob: So you say. Kung: Don’t make me- Rob: What? Attack me with your bat? I’ll have shot you before you come fucking close to me. Just carry on moving. Brandon: He saved your life… Rob: And I thank both of you for that, but I aint gonna let you kill me after. We can all survive this walk, but it aint gonna be me that bites it if one of us has to. - Stan and Mendes walk in silence. Every now and again they come on a zombie, and Stan either stabs it in the head, or Mendes decapitates it with his katana. Eventually, Stan looked over at Mendes. He was impressed at the skill Mendes had developed with his katana. Stan: Can I have a try using that? I've always wanted to get a go with one of them. Mendes shrugged, and handed his katana over to Stan. Stan: this is weighted brilliantly. Where did you get it? Did Justin give it to you as some sort of gift? Mendes: I had before everything went shit. I work in park. My job cut through trees and vines. I park ranger. Mendes smiles widely, as if this new news should impress Stan, who is too busy examining katana to be paying much attention his companion. Stan takes a swing at the next few zombies to walk past him. Eventually, he hands the katana back over to his companion. Mendez smiles at Stan, who gives him an uncertain smile back. The two of them have bonded, which hadn't seemed possible a few minutes ago. - Leege and Han are sat besides a small campfire. Leege is covered in a blanket and his face has gone pale. His blonde hair is also a mess. Han has his arm around him. Brandon and Kung are stood away from them, talking in hushed voices. Rob is alone, holding the gun and acting as the lookout. Leege: You guys should just leave me- I’m- I’m not going to make it. Kung: Which is exactly what I've been saying. He’s a gonner. If he’s gonna die anyways, then the rest of us may as well survive. Han: We aren’t leaving him. He saved your brother’s life. He deserves more respect than that. Kung: He was one of Justin’s men. So were you. How do we know that we can trust either of you? Rob: They weren’t the ones who threatened to shoot us all this morning… Kung glares at Rob, who returns the look with a bored expression. Brandon: We don’t all need to be fighting. We can all be friends here, can’t we? Kung: I don’t know. Can we? Han: You want to leave Leege behind- Kung: He wants us to leave him behind. Don’t you see the sense- Rob: Leege stays. I know Stan would say the same thing if he were here. Kung: Fuck you then. I’m goin’ after them. Sick and tired of being with the fucking ill and cowards. No ‘ffense Bran. Brandon: ...none taken. Kung storms off into the darkness, taking his baseball bat with him. Brandon moves over to the fire and sits down besides Han. Rob carries on patrolling. Brandon: I’m sorry ‘bout him. Rob: He’s your family. No need to apologise for that. Jus’ be glad that you still have him. I don’t know if my brother is still alive. Brandon: I’m sorry- Rob: Don’t be. We weren’t very close. I just wish we had known each other better, given that we probably won’t ever see each other again. Han: I was livin’ with my mom before all this happened. I was at work when it happened. I went home and she had already turned. I had to do it. She was my first. Rob: I killed my first a few hours after it happened. One of the guys I work with- worked with- got bit. I had to kill him with a metre ruler through the brain. Brandon: What did you do before everything? Rob: Math teacher. I was at school marking- Brandon: Thats harsh dude. Leege: I worked in an office- with Justin, Felco, Nathan, Skeep, and Matteo- They were all good guys… Rob: They sure din’t seem it. Leege: They changed… I think we all have… The four of them stay there in silence, thinking of how their lives have changed since everything began. Brandon: I think the important thing is to not change. We can’t let this world make us people that we aren’t, or else this world wins. - Stan and Mendes are walking along through the darkness, making sure that the area they set up for camp is secure. Kung comes running at them out of the darkness, and Stan turns his gun on him, with Mendes going for his katana. Stan: Oh… Its you… Kung: Yeah. I just got bored of being with the women and children, and thought you could maybe use a hand. Stan: You were left with them for a reason. Kung: Yeah, yeah. I know. You don’t trust me. Stan: I don’t trust many people. Kung: You trust Leege. Stan: I don’t. He saved my life. I owe him a debt. You threatened my life, and I owe you nothing. Kung: I saved Rob’s life, but he doesn’t give me anything. Stan shrugs. Stan: Rob isn’t me. For some reason you people have seemingly decided that I'm the person best fit to lead you to safety. I don’t know why. I’ve never been a leader. Barry always led our group. Kung: I could- Stan: I’m not letting you lead us. Kung: That wasn’t what I was gonna say. I was captain of my school’s soccer team. I could give you some tips. Stan stopped in his tracks. He turns and looks at Kung and Mendes. Stan: Go back to the camp, Mendes. I think we're gonna be safe for a couple of hours. We can send Rob and Han around then. Mendes nods at Stan and leaves him stood with Kung in the darkness. Stan: What’s your game? Kung: No game. I just see now that you're the best chance for my brother to survive. If there is anything I can do- Stan: You really care about him, don’t you? Kung: More than anything. Defending him is my duty. Stan: I get that. At some point he has to learn to defend himself, though. You can’t always be there for him. You know that, right? Kung: Somewhere deep inside me I think I know. This world- He doesn’t fit in. Stan: He has to learn to sometime. Stan pulls the second pistol out from it’s holster and presses it into Kung’s hand, closing his fingers around it. Stan: Take this. Protect him with it. Until the day that he learns. - The scene starts with Han and Brandon sat on either side of Leege, who looks even worse than before. Rob is now seated too, warming his hands over the fire. Mendes is stood, one hand on his katana, ready to drawer and swing should anything step out of the darkness. Then Stan and Kung enter. Stan: How is he? Han: Worse than before. Brandon: I don’t think he will make it to the town tomorrow. Reckon he is going to have trouble walking anywhere anytime soon. Stan looked to the ground, thinking for a few seconds. Stan: I think I have a possible idea for somewhere we could go... Category:Blog posts